


Life Is Spooky

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, I wrote this before I went to the hospital, Other, chloe getting pissed, ignore the shitty title, max calming her down, pricefield, short fic, these two dorks trick or treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe talks Max into going Trick or Treating one last time. Just like when they were kids. Only it wasn't Halloween night, and they most likely aren't going to have luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Spooky

Max stands next to a very excited Chloe, who's dressed up as a Pirate. So what if they were adults now, and it wasn't Halloween yet. They could still have some fun. And Chloe was bouncing on her feet like a child. " I am so hella pumped! C'mon, Max! Get your Hipster Ghost ass moving! We've got two whole blocks to cover! " 

Max gave a mock roll of her eyes. Entirely playful. " Alright, Captain. Calm yer bones. Let's go get some bountiful booty! Boo! " Max could feel Chloe judging her for that dorky line. But then she started chuckling, and patted Max on the shoulder. " Let's go, Caulfield. " 

Chloe is just beaming, actually walking with a pep in her step as the enter the first street. Chloe turns her head and looks at Max, saying with a impish grin. " On a scale of one to ten, how pissed do you think these peeps will be? " 

" Oh, they are gonna be super mad. Halloween is still three weeks away. " Max said with a hint of fear in her voice. Old people could be mean, especially if bothered earlier than they should be. 

Before Max can change her mind, Chloe is at the first door. Knocking on it with such ferocity. " Hey! Open up! Trick or Treat! " Max's eyes were blown wide, she stepped behind Chloe to hide from whatever wrath could be inside. 

A little old wrinkled lady steps out, holding a bowl of assorted items. Most of which weren't food. Max slowly stepped out from behind Chloe, and smiles kindly. " Sorry for my Punk Pirate, she's still being trained on the whole manners thing. " The lady just smiles, and drops assorted crap into their bags. " Have a happy Halloween, kiddies. " 

And then she closes the door, leaving Chloe with this thoughtful look on her face. Wait, that was just disgust. " She gave out random shit old people keep, what the hell. " 

Before Chloe could raise some hell, Max dragged her ass to the next house. Chloe repeated her hellraiser routine. The person who stepped out was an annoyed man. " Didn't anyone tell you, Halloween is in three weeks. " " Hey! Buddy! We aren't hurting you, just give us some damn candy, and we'll be on our way. " The man looked pissed now. But he grabbed two boxes and dropped them into the girls bags regardless. " Fine! Now get the hell out of here. And you, Popeye, watch your tone. If you know what's good for you. " 

The second he closed the door, Chloe flipped him off. " Awh, Fuck you, too, pal. " As she opened up the pillow case, she saw he'd given them raisins. She pulled the box out, and her face screwed up. " Seriously, dude? Who gives fuckin' raisins out!? It's not candy! " She threw the box at the door and started kicking it repeatedly with the heel of her boot. 

Max pulls off her ghost costume and pulls it over Chloe's head. As the door flies open, Max is marching her away. Chloe cursing the entire time. " Shhh, ghosts are supposed to be quiet. Now hush, before I make you. " Chloe keeps talking, so Max stops her, and pulls the sheet up. Pressing a kiss to her lips. That shut her up. But it also got her pinned against a power pole, with Chloe sucking on her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The stupidest things run through my mind, like the idea for this one ficlet. Guess that's just what I'm destined to write. Short, angst or fluff ficlets. I hope it was enjoyable at least.


End file.
